Goro Majima
Summary Goro Majima (真島 吾朗, Majima Gorō.). ''A lieutenant of the Shimano family, Shimano's right-hand man and head of the Majima Family, Majima is an acquaintance of Kiryu with a twisted sense of loyalty. His temper and lack of mercy earned him the nickname "the Mad Dog of the Shimano Family". Because of his friendship with Kiryu he believed himself to be the only one entitled to kill him, and nearly died attempting to protect that right. He is also the sworn brother of Taiga Saejima and fights him with as much desire as he does Kiryu. Powers and Abilities 'Tier:' '''9-A' Name: Goro Majima, The Mad Dog of Shimano Origin: Yakuza Gender: Male Age: 24 (As of Yakuza 0), 49/50 (As of Yakuza 5), 52 (As of Yakuza 6) Classification: Human, Yakuza, Right Hand man of the Shimano Family (Formerly), Head of the Majima Family Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Mad Dog of Shimano; a knife fighting style that makes use of quick knife slashes as a well as a mixture of punches and kicks. Also has other fighting styles), Pressure Point Strikes (Can deliver a brutal strike to the brainstem as a counter-attack), Able to use a variety of weapons to great effect (Most notably when using his knife), Aura Manipulation, Duplication (Can create clones of himself with his aura), Acrobatics (With Breaker Style), Enhanced Senses (Capable of fighting while having his eyesight hindered), Power Mimicry (Mimicked his Breaker and Slugger style just by looking at few moves), Accelerated Development (Can create new techniques by spending money on themselves), Healing (With Staminan and various other items), Stealth Mastery (Was able to get to the location while having Makoto with him and searched by the Yakuza), Extreme Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Survived in a chamber where he is tortured in a most painful way a human can ever dish out for a year) |-|With Equipments=Life Manipulation (Capable of leaving just a slim of health whenever he is going to die while having a stone of enduring), Damage Reduction (Capable of reducing various types of damage by equipments), Damage Boost (Can increase his damage using various equipments), Regeneration (Low; With Hawker's Belly Warmer, he can recover health just by standing still), Supernatural Luck (With Lucky Binding, he can get supernatural luck on money and financial problems), Probability Manipulation (Can increase safety of his allies with Traveler's Amulet), Sound Manipulation (With Mew Shoes, he can create annoying sounds that can taunt the opponent), Empathic Manipulation (With Rage Ring, he can enrage the opponent instantly), Mind Manipulation (With Tattered Scarf, the opponent will forcibly pity on him), Creation (Capable of multiplying money the more he walks with Ebisu Socks), Rage Power, Extrasensory Perception (With Trouble Finder, he can see who are looking for a fight), Electricity Manipulation (Can electrocute his opponents with Tasers), Resistance to following: Status Effect Inducement (With Regal Chain Shirt, he can negate the effects of stunning), Fire Manipulation (With Fireproof Shirt, he can get resistance to fire), Electricity Manipulation (With Insulated Shirt, he can get resistance to electric shocks), Elemental Manipulation (With Celestial Garb, he can get resistance to elements), Alcohol (With Alertness Hood, he can break down Alcohol faster than normal human can), Death Manipulation (Can save himself from death by Sacrifice Stone) and Fear Manipulation (Can forcibly give himself peace of mind with Protective Amulet) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Able to go toe to toe against Kazuma who survived this explosion, and Saejima in many battles. Fractured a large part of a hotel floor. Once fought against Jo Amon in Yakuza 0) Speed: Peak Human running speed with Hypersonic combat speed and reflexes (His attacks move this fast to the point of looking like blurs, able to keep up with Kazuma in all of their fights. Much like Kazuma, he too, can dodge bullets at point-blank range. Dodged a bullet this fast) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Crumbled an entire floor during his second fight with Kazuma in the original Yakuza game. On par with Saejima) Durability: Small Building level (Can take hits from Saejima and Kazuma) Stamina: Incredibly high (Survived having an eye ripped out and later being tortured by the Dojima family's most brutal and notorious torture chamber for three years straight without any food or treatment, refusing to give up on life no matter what) Range: Standard melee range (Unarmed), Extended human melee range (With various weapons) Standard Equipment: A tanto, a baseball bat Intelligence: Highly skilled fighter. Is also the head of his own family. Has also managed a construction business. Is very fluent in the use of weaponry, ranging from his signature knife, to wielding a katana, a baseball bat, and so on. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, questionably insane. Will do anything to protect his friends and blood-brother Saejima, even if it means losing entire limbs. Obsessed with Kiryu and will make any kind of excuse to fight against him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fighting Styles *'Thug Style:' Majima's canonical style throughout Yakuza 0. A basic yet powerful style relying on rough martial arts and street fighting. Majima's fighting ability is more refined in comparison to Kiryu's, using agile punches and kicks to take down enemies, and later in the game, string together very long combos with the "Combo Boost" set of abilities. This style has a wide variety of hidden tricks and underhanded abilities, and represents Majima's elegant and professional yet brutal handling of foes as Sotenbori's Lord of the Night. As a balanced style that bears blue Heat. *'Slugger Style:' The second fighting style that Majima learns in the game: A Power style that focuses on brute strength and is marked by Majima's use of a bat. Slow but powerful, Majima emphasizes his skill with a variety of weapons in combination with his simple yet effective metal bat to create an entirely new form of martial arts said to be more dangerous than anything he could achieve with a sword. Many attacks can be charged for maximum damage and the ability to attack through enemies' guards. This styles Heat color is yellow. *'Breaker Style:' The third fighting style that Majima learns in the game: A capoeira-like style that combines martial arts and breakdancing. The Breaker style is best known for its ability to quickly stun enemies with a flurry of dance moves, landing hits a very rapid rate with many spinning techniques, as well as its emphasis on Majima's agility and unconventional means of fighting. This styles Heat color is light purple. *'Mad Dog of Shimano:' A style whose moveset is based off Majima's attacks as a boss throughout the series, the Mad Dog style is very elegant yet deadly. In combat, Majima relies on his signature "Demonfire Dagger", utilizing slick and acrobatic fighting techniques. The best of Majima's other styles, such as the weapon expertise of Slugger, the unconventional if not nonsensical movements of Breaker, and the underhandedness of Thug meld into what is Majima's one-and-only signature fighting style. This styles Heat color is dark purple. Feats: *Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yakuza Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Criminals Category:Crazy Characters Category:Sega Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Leaders Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Duplication Users Category:Dancers Category:Musicians Category:Tragic Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Healers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Life Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Probability Users Category:Sound Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 9